


Give Me Tsum Love

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "Are you still accepting prompts? TsumTsum-vengers <3" Originally written for tumblr





	Give Me Tsum Love

“What are these?” 

Tony rolled out from under his Spyder, tilting his head to look over at Steve, sitting on the ground next to DUM-E and Butterfingers, holding up a small plastic toy. DUM-E whistled and plucked it from his hand, spinning around happily. Tony noticed which one it was and smirked. 

“JARVIS found them and ordered them for me. They’re us made by Disney. DUM-E likes them so I keep them around.” The ‘bot in question chirped happily, and Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Can’t you tell that one’s you? It’s got a little shield on its back.” Steve eyed the toy skeptically. 

“I thought I was seeing it wrong,” he answered slowly, and Tony laughed, getting up and wiping off his hands. 

“You should see the Hulk one. It’s adorable.”

“They made a Hulk one?” 

“Yeah, they made all of us. Mine’s the best, of course.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Steve huddled behind his shield, Tony laughing as he ducked around the living room and Natasha struggling not to smile, rolling her eyes. “Friends!” Thor boomed from the kitchen. “May I join in the festives?” Clint tossed another Hawkeye toy from the rafters, nailing Thor right between the eyes with a grin. Thor’s eyes twinkled. 

The onslaught continued, Tony tripping over the couch and sprawling on the floor, curling up and covering his head from the assault as he laughed. “You’re all children!” Natasha sighed as she moved deftly out of the line of fire, Clint laughing along with Tony. 

“Clint! Stop!” Tony held up his hands in surrender, and Clint paused, tilting his head.  

“What else am I going to do with this truckload of dolls you dumped in my room?” 

* * *

Steve watched Natasha pull a toy out of one of the pockets on her belt, kneeling down to the crying little girl’s height. She spoke softly, saying something he couldn’t hear, and the girl nodded, rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Natasha smiled at her, opening her hand to reveal the Black Widow toy, mumbling something and stroking the girl’s hair, who looked at her for a second questioningly. When Nat nodded she reached out, her hands shaking with left over sobs, and took the doll, cradling it gently, like it was the most precious thing in the world. 

When Natasha got home she slipped another toy into her pouch, ready and waiting for the next scared child that needed her. 

* * *

Bruce rolled his eyes as he closed the cabinet, upending his coffee mug over his hand and catching a Hulk toy. His eyes glittered with amusement, his mouth quirking up. 

“Really, Tony?” 

“Gonna have to be specific, Brucie!” Tony called from another room, glee on his voice. “What have I done this time?” Steve chuckled. 

“I keep finding them everywhere,” Bruce told him with a shake of his head as he left the room. 

* * *

Thor in particular enjoyed the toys. He gave one to all his friends, and declared he must take some of the monuments back to Asgard the next time he went. Tony’s face lit up with glee, and Steve shook his head, trying to explain that they weren’t really monuments, but Thor was pleased with the tribute anyway, so Steve let it drop. 

* * *

If Steve snuck into the shop one night and took DUM-E’s Captain America, and if the Captain America sat on his dresser and reminded him why he was doing all this, well, no one needed to know. 


End file.
